


Kisses and Ass Kicking

by Itgoeson



Series: I Think You're My Best Friend [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, Discussions of sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa needs to chill, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Relationship Discussions, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itgoeson/pseuds/Itgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga kisses Oikawa. Platonically. </p><p>Daichi is just glad that he and Suga are actually pros at the whole dating thing, otherwise that might get awkward fast.</p><p>Oikawa is a disaster but he and Iwaizumi love each other - they'll figure it out, even if Suga has to smack their heads together until they get it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Ass Kicking

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning that, at one point, Suga is kind of making a joke, kind of threatening Oikawa by saying he'll have sex with Daichi in front of him? Like, just in case that's not a Good for some people, that's in here and could possibly be uncomfortable.

Daichi stretched, dropping his bag and closing the door in the same motion. Froze. 

Their front door led to the side of the kitchen, only their table blocking the view of the living room. It was the best part of his and Suga’s shared apartment, one of the happier accidents of their second year at university. Currently, it felt like a slap in the face. 

A flash of movement, a wet pop, and a sniffle made it hard to breathe. He swallowed and took a couple steps forward. 

An exceptionally large, beautiful setter was stretched along their couch – a setter who wasn’t Suga. Oikawa ducked his head into Suga’s chest, hands fisted in his shirt. He sniffed again, like he’d been crying, maybe, or was thinking about crying. 

Seeing his boyfriend wrapped up in a man’s arms – a particularly annoying man who would have had to take three different trains to get here from his own university – was one of the less pleasant ways Daichi could imagine his weekend starting. 

Over Oikawa’s head, Suga was giving Daichi his best “everything’s okay, I know what I’m doing” look. 

He made a mental note to tell Suga that they might actually be telepathic, because it made every terrible, needle-like pain in his stomach ease. 

Suga reached out a hand, face softening into a questioning look. It was entirely “you always kiss me when you get home,” with a tacked on “we are okay, aren’t we?” Daichi nodded and took off his shoes, padding over to drop a chaste kiss on Suga’s mouth. 

Oikawa’s hair tickled Daichi’s chin as he did so. He made a face, twitched his nose. The scrunching made Suga smile, but it kept an edge of hesitancy. Daichi gave him his best “you’re ridiculous, I love and trust you, but also from what I saw you probably also have Oikawa’s spit in your mouth right now and I’m not sure I want to know Oikawa like that” face. 

Still, Suga’s eyes were steady on him. Daichi rolled his eyes and leaned in, licking his way into Suga’s mouth, running his tongue over the roof of Suga’s mouth the way he did after their bickering had taken on an angry edge. Suga smiled into the kiss, a clear “message received” at the same time Oikawa let out a high-pitched “ew” from Suga’s chest. 

“I can fucking feel that you prick,” he mumbled, shoving at Suga’s side. 

Daichi thinned his lips, and Suga answered his silent “what?” with an extraordinary blush. Ah, right. Their bickering rarely happened, but they hated it enough for enthusiastic apology sex. Suga getting interested and hitching his hips was probably reflex as much as anything at this point. 

The relief that swept over Daichi at Oikawa’s apparent disgust untangled the last of Daichi’s unease. He trusted Suga. Plus, while Oikawa was nothing if not a little shit, he would never do something to hurt Suga. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Suga says, hands moving to rub up and down Oikawa’s back. “Dad and Papa are done being gross now.” 

“Who’s Dad and who’s Papa?” 

“I’m papa,” Daichi called at the same time Suga gave him his best shit-eating grin. 

“Shouldn’t you be asking who’s called daddy?” 

Oikawa still hadn’t lifted his face from Suga’s chest, but he still managed to give a full-body shudder and made gagging noises. 

It was probably just as well that Daichi couldn’t see him. His voice sounded scratchy and miserable. Daichi wasn’t sure if he could stay strong in his unwavering view of Oikawa as a pest if he had to deal with his kicked-puppy face. 

The tension in the room has left, though, which Daichi could only be grateful for. He moves back toward the kitchen, intent on making dinner before they start their Friday night routine of a bad movie with study breaks every half hour. Suga beams at him – it’s sickeningly sweet and Daichi aches to take a picture – and calls out “Oikawa’s staying the night.” 

Oikawa, still draped over his boyfriend, cheers. 

“On the _couch_ ,” Suga says forcefully. Daichi wonders if they’ve talked about that. Suga’s exasperated face at Oikawa’s hurt whimper says they have _at length_. 

“I swear to fuck,” Suga starts, and Daichi tries not to laugh too cruelly, because nothing Suga says once he’s wound up manages to be anything less than scarring, “if you crawl into our bed in the middle of the night, I will tie you to the headboard and have marathon sex with Daichi an inch from your head, do you understand me?” 

He’s cute, Daichi thinks, when he says “do you understand me” like an elementary school teacher berating a small child. He also thinks that’s probably not what he should be focusing on, because when Oikawa lets out a grumble, Suga continues. 

“You will be kicked onto the floor, Oikawa Tooru, and I will fuck Daichi so hard him screaming my name will be the only thing you hear before you fall asleep every night. Iwaizumi will try to get you naked and you’ll just have flashbacks to me moaning. You will never be able to use your dick again.” 

Daichi hesitates, his hand on a saucepan, and looks over, eyebrows drawn together. It is, he thinks, rather extreme of Suga, even if Oikawa is involved. And slightly terrifying. 

But Oikawa is shaking, cackling, slapping Suga’s bicep, wheezing. 

Daichi does not understand their relationship. 

The pan starts to sizzle as Suga joins in with his laughter, arms tight around Oikawa, burying his face in his hair. They’re stupidly cute. 

“Did you bring over some homework, then?” he asks, once they’ve settled down into quiet giggles. 

Oikawa finally sits up and looks at him. There are cutbacks, stepped like the ledges in a mountain, under his eyes; the bags are tinged purple. His cheeks are a little blotchy, though that’s likely just from the crying. His hair is a disaster, which would look shockingly sexy if he didn’t look like a train wreck. “Uh, yes. Yeah. Suga said I could stay the weekend, maybe?” he asks, More out of fear of angering Suga again by overstretching the truth than asking Daichi permission. 

“Right, then you guys need to pick out the movie –“ 

“Troll Hunter!” Suga yells, because he is nothing if not the literal worst person to pick out movies, ever, on the face of this planet. 

“– and dinner should be done soon. You get to clean it up,” he tells Oikawa, because he’s made Captain again this year and has spent far too much of his life learning how to not only break people but also how to make them feel welcome to a team. “We go for runs at seven on Saturdays we don’t have games, so I hope you like the scenery around here.” 

He smiles. Oikawa appears overwhelmed and vaguely frightened. He looks over to where Suga is staring with hearts in his eyes, proud and sickeningly adoring, and pokes him in the ribs. “I understand why you told me everyone should be scared of Sawamura now.” 

Suga nods earnestly. “You really, really should be a bit more afraid of him than you are, though. He’s being nice right now.” 

Daichi makes a mental note to add an extra mile to their run in the morning. Suga looks entirely too proud of Daichi’s reputation. 

\-- 

Daichi steps back to brush his teeth while Suga washes his face. Toweling off, Suga rests a hand on Daichi’s arm. He looks pensive, nervous. It’s not a good look on him. 

“Everything went okay,” Daichi reminds him, pulling him into a hug. “We got homework done, bullied Oikawa into doing the dishes – which you hate doing, you’re welcome,” he says. 

That pulls a smile from Suga. “I work hard on my nails, it’s not unreasonable to hate doing the dishes,” he sniffs. 

Heartbeats pass, and Daichi lets them. They have time. 

“I’m sorry. I know that Oikawa’s a bit much. And walking in on that must have been,” he breathes out a laugh, a fluttering sound. “It must have been awful. But it’s really not like that. Like anything, I guess. But he was crying, because he’s an emotionally stunted dumbass who still doesn’t seem to understand that talking to Iwaizumi will always be better than not talking to him – and, please, as group dad, Dai-chan, you’re going to have to give him a Talk on healthy relationships – so he was upset. And he’s always so clingy, and he needed to calm down, and the best option was kissing him? Which, um, full disclosure, was very nice and is something I would like to do again. But just the kissing. Which is a bit like hugging with our mouths, is the closest way to describe it?” 

Daichi raises his eyebrows, and Suga looks wounded, dropping his hand and stepping back. Stepping up to the sink, Daichi rolls his eyes. Maybe their telepathy only goes one way. “Stop looking at me like that, I needed to spit.” 

It startles a laugh out of Suga. Always so bright, always bouncing back, happy with life. Daichi hovers by the sink, wanting to hear the end of what Suga has to say, uncomfortable with washing his face if Suga isn’t holding up his part of the routine by brushing his teeth. 

“Right,” Suga says, obviously catching on. “Further disclosure: I will absolutely never kiss him again if it makes you uncomfortable or upsets you, because kissing is fun and nice and a good emotional connection, but it’s also intimate and I love you an embarrassing amount and would never purposefully hurt you. So I told him to stay the weekend, because he’s a mess and would bitch if I didn’t but will probably go home by tomorrow afternoon anyway.” 

He’s certainly not wrong, Daichi thinks, amused. 

“So that’s where we are. I’d like it if you started doing some talking right about now,” Suga says, never less than wholeheartedly honest with Daichi. 

He nods. “Right. Walking in on that was weird. But only for a minute,” he tacks on, rubbing a hand over Suga’s side. “Honestly. I trust you. Plus, it’s hard to be suspicious when you barely move away from Oikawa even when he’s on top of you. Like, try to hide something from me for once in your life, Koushi,” he teases. His name does the job. Suga turns pink, ducking his head and grinning. 

“The kissing is fine, by the way. I mean, I don’t own you. And it’s just,” he pauses, searching for a way to describe the feeling of seeing Suga and Oikawa tangled on the couch, of kissing Suga over Oikawa’s head. “I guess it’s a different type of intimacy? We’re still us. I don’t think I’d be okay with you guys going much further than that, and I’d hope we’d talk about it first if that’s something you wanted, but it seemed like neither of you wanted more than that?” 

Suga shakes his head. “No. Definitely not. Uh.” He pauses to make eye contact. “I thought about that, when you got back. About what it would be like, to have sex with him, because you looked so shocked and it hadn’t really been like that, but your face made me think of it? And it would feel nice, probably, because _orgasms_ , but I never want to do that with someone who isn’t you. It wouldn’t feel good long-term, if that makes sense.” 

That, too, makes Daichi feel better than he thinks it should. “Oh, thank God. I don’t think I could share that much of you.” 

His sigh sets Suga off into another fit of laughter. Shaking his head, Daichi redirects the conversation. “So, kissing aside, why is Oikawa here?” 

If anything, it makes Suga laugh harder. “This nerd,” he starts, and here they go again. Daichi prepares to hold on to his sanity for dear life. “Feels insecure, like, nonstop. Obviously.” 

Daichi is genuinely concerned by the fact that Suga thinks Oikawa’s insecurity is ever obvious. He once saw Oikawa get in a screaming match over the validity of Star Wars and Star Trek as good and equal but different forms of cinema. He doesn’t really believe Oikawa knows how to be anything other than confident. 

“So he’s moping over Iwaizumi being better at cooking, and more mindful of cleaning, and liking to top even though he likes to bottom sometimes but Oikawa hates topping with a weird sort of passion I really can’t begin to fathom because,” here Suga stops for breath, leaving a beat in his sentence to impress upon Daichi the utter seriousness of what he’s saying. Daichi kind of wants to cry. “A preference is one thing but Oikawa hates being the one to make Iwaizumi uncomfortable and also be in charge of making him feel good, but also when he’s bottoming he feels like he’s putting Iwaizumi out and it’s a hassle –“ he gives Daichi a scathing look. Daichi cringes, because he knows how Suga feels about foreplay, and also that Suga has no shame after a certain point in a relationship, and imagines the kind of rant Oikawa must have been on the – ha- receiving end of. 

“Which is ridiculous. I asked him why they’re still having sex if he’s so uncomfortable, or even just having penetrative sex because there are so many ways to get off. Which made him cry because bla-bla-blah Iwa-chan loves it bla-bla-blah, Oikawa loves it but it could be better, which,” Suga glares at him, “is ridiculous because they should be communicating instead of acting like teenagers fumbling in the water closet.” 

They’d been teenagers fumbling in a water closet once. It had involved communication before, after, and during anything relating to intimacy at any point. He isn’t so stupid as to consider their relationship the norm for teens, though, so Daichi just nods. 

“Anyway, he said he does like the sex, really, just wishes he could be more confident about it, which was when I stopped threatening to kill Iwaizumi for putting Oikawa in a sexual situation he wasn’t comfortable with. It turns out he talked to Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi had the same idea as me, though, because he was upset that Oikawa had been uncomfortable, he never wanted Oikawa to not come to him about stuff like this, yelling happened on both ends, and Oikawa ended up here. Which led to the kissing, because he’s an idiot, but he’s sad and his panic about the whole sex thing was excruciating, and kissing him seemed like a good idea because kissing is easy.” He smiles. “Even easier when you’re not angling for anything, honestly, and he was upset about sex so I figured – this is a good thing, and there’s no need for him to feel upset about it, and so it was, uh, therapeutic, maybe. It helped, at least.” 

Daichi – okay, Daichi wants to die, a little bit, knowing all this about his friends who are closer to Suga than they are to him. But is also a Supportive Boyfriend, so he tells Suga he’s proud of him for helping Oikawa. 

“And, uh, I won’t tell Oikawa that we talked about this. The sex part.” 

Suga flicks him on the forehead. “Who in their right mind thinks I don’t tell you everything? I want to meet this person and watch the life drain out of their eyes when they realize how wrong they are.” 

Well, that’s just adorable. He can’t argue with that. 

So instead, he reaches for Suga’s toothbrush and squishes out his toothpaste. “Okay. So, we can talk about his sex life after breakfast?” 

“Perfect! He’ll be softened up from the horrifying run you’re going to make us do, then lead in with how Iwaizumi cares about him and that he needs to put on his big boy undies and talk.” Suga takes the toothbrush and starts to brush. 

“Right. Well. Or I can just text Iwaizumi and tell him to stop being a dick.” 

Suga wraps him up in a bear hug. “I’m forever grateful that you’re the brains in this relationship,” he says, muffled through the foam and spit in his mouth. Daichi shoves his head away and finally washes his face, smiling as Suga continues to struggle to speak. 

“No, really. We should still have that talk with Oikawa though.” He hip-checks Daichi away from the sink the way he does every night and spits. “On second thought, maybe we should have that talk with the team, too. They’re college kids, they don’t know shit about relationships.” 

“Suga, I’m literally an agriculture major. You’re premed. And you always make me give the relationship talk.” 

Suga drapes his arms over Daichi’s shoulders. “Majors have nothing to do with brains. My psych prof has a PhD and is the dumbest person I’ve met in my life.” He drops a kiss onto the corner of Daichi’s mouth. “You get to give the talks because you look cute when you’re parental and also you look like you’re going to kick someone’s ass if they don’t listen to you.” He drops another kiss onto the opposite side of Daichi’s mouth. “And I’d be nowhere without you. So put on your face lotion and get some sleep. I know you’re itching to make Oikawa run far enough he throws up, and we need to get some sleep to do that.” 

He says it flippantly, but he’s said it enough times for Daichi to know – he means it, the part about being nowhere without him. Suga genuinely doesn’t believe he’d be able to make it through life the same way, with the same kind of happiness, without Daichi. 

It’s enough to make him agree to multiple talks about healthy relationships and an hour spent texting Iwaizumi that turns into a three-hour phone call that almost makes him late for practice on Monday. 

Daichi rolls his eyes and acts put out as they shuffle into bed before leaning over to give Suga an absentminded kiss. 

Settling in and slipping off to sleep, he thinks that Suga kissing Oikawa is a wonderful idea. He can’t begrudge anyone wanting to be closer to Suga. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhkay. So you can't actually convince me that Daichi won't be a farmer and Suga a doctor who specializes in pediatrics and they live happily and their house is always open for their friends to drop by and eventually when Suga hits, like, 50 or 60 he retires to a private practice where he has a lot more time at home and listen these two are gross. They're just. So in love.
> 
> Oikawa is a disaster and I love him. I know communication failure is, like, the worst but he and Iwaizumi are working on it.


End file.
